Primarchs
The Primarchs were the 20 genetically-engineered transhuman sons of the Emperor of Mankind created in the late 30th Millennium after the end of the Unification Wars. They were intended to be the immortal and superhuman leaders who would command the Emperor's Great Crusade to reunite the scattered human race beneath His leadership. Their genomes later served as the genetic templates from which the Emperor crafted His 20 Space Marine Legions. They were bred to be perfect generals, warriors and statesmen; larger, stronger, faster, and smarter than any normal human could ever hope to be. They possessed a charisma and martial prowess that made them like the mythical gods of old, untouchable by disease, old age or supposedly the petty failings of lesser men. The Primarchs were the Emperor's answer to reclaiming all the lost worlds of Mankind, and welcoming them into His new Imperium. The Emperor intended to raise His sons to be the best military commanders and political leaders Mankind had ever known, and they would bring the Imperial Truth to the rest of the human-settled galaxy in their father's name. Yet for all their gifts, the Primarchs were still men, and in the end their very human flaws would become the primary obstacle to the realisation of the Emperor's great dream for Mankind. Overview The Primarch Project The massive scientific effort to create the Primarchs after the end of the Unification Wars in the 30th Millennium was known as the Primarch Project. The means by which the Emperor crafted 20 individual superhuman genomes using His own arcane Perpetual genetic code as the base without resorting to the use of cloning is unknown to present Imperial science. There was a 2-stage process involved: first, the Emperor extracted a subset of His own DNA to act as the foundation for a pure, undifferentiated Primarch gene-stock template. The pure Primarch gene-stock was then further differentiated into the 20 separate genetic templates that would serve as the individual Primarchs' genomes. The data concerning the original engineering of the individual Primarch strands was later analyzed and they discovered that certain samples had gene sequences deliberately deleted from the base Primarch genome, while other samples showed the addition of clearly non-human DNA. Despite his best efforts to protect the gestating Primarchs, hidden in the gene-vault deep beneath the Imperial Palace in the Himalazian Mountains where they were created, the Chaos Gods learned of the Emperor's plans and the existence of the Primarch Project and decided they had no wish to see the Anathema attempt to weaken their power succeed by extending the grip of Order across the galaxy. The Scattering of the Primarchs The Ruinous Powers of Chaos somehow spirited the superhuman children away through the Warp, however, leaving them scattered across the galaxy. A massive localised Warp rift was created within the gene vaults of the Emperor's own palace, deep under the Himalazian (Himalayan) Mountains on Terra where the Primarchs were gestating. The gestation capsules containing the Emperor's unborn sons were scattered through the Warp to human colony planets long since lost to Mankind. It may have been at this time, when first touched by the hand of Chaos, that the first seeds of corruption were laid in the breasts of those Primarchs who would eventually turn Traitor to the Emperor and His Imperium. Whether the Emperor was able to affect this outcome is unsure, but every Primarch landed on ancient worlds of men, planets long since lost to the light of the greater universe beyond the stars. This was a massive setback to the Emperor's plans. He had counted on His superhuman generals to lead his army of conquest out from Terra. Without them, His plans, so many millennia in the making, rested on a knife's edge. He needed an edge, something to give Mankind an advantage as they struck out against a very hostile galaxy once more. Despite this terrible setback, the Emperor was nothing if not adaptive, and He quickly developed another solution. Using the remaining samples of genetic material from each of His lost Primarchs, the Emperor crafted the first Astartes gene-seed, stem cell zygotes from which could be cultured genetically-engineered organs that, when implanted within a normal human male host, would allow that man to take on many of the physical and mental properties possessed by each Primarch. The Emperor implanted these organs into His bravest, strongest, and best human warriors whom He intended to stand by His side as the vanguard of the Great Crusade. Thus were born the Legiones Astartes, the Space Marines, and they would reconquer the galaxy for humanity at the command of the Master of Mankind. Although an Astartes warrior was but a pale copy of his Primarch sire, the technique of implanting human beings with extra organs allowed for a certain degree of "mass-production", and where the Emperor's 20 superhuman sons had been centuries in the making, thousands of Astartes could now be engineered and trained in the matter of a single Terran decade. These techniques provided the Emperor with the required numbers of warriors to successfully launch the Great Crusade in 797.M30. Rediscovery of the Primarchs As the new interstellar human empire expanded during the Great Crusade, the Emperor used His powerful gifts of psychic foresight and precognition to track down His wayward sons, scattered across the galaxy, and reunite them with their respective Space Marine Legions. Each Primarch was both a father and older brother to each Legion's Astartes, the source of that Legion's temperament and humours, a being in which each Legion saw its ultimate perfection and ways of war given personification. The return of the Primarchs to their Legions marked the height of the Great Crusade. First thousands, and then hundreds of thousands, of human-settled worlds fell to "Imperial Compliance," their conquest carried out by the newly reunited Primarchs and their Space Marine Legions. Like the gods of mythic Terran legend, the Primarchs strode the battlefields of the galaxy, and their power proved irresistible. Yet the Primarchs, for all their expressed superiority and seeming immortality, were still men, and they possessed too many of the same human flaws that have bedeviled Mankind since the birth of the species. They proved jealous and arrogant, highly competitive and all-too-willing to hold grudges against one another and even their father the Emperor. Whether these flaws were the result of their exposure to the corrupting power of Chaos as infants or were simply the natural human flaws that could not be excised even from the progeny of the Emperor, is unknown. Yet, ultimately, it was the Primarchs' all-too-human flaws that doomed the Imperium to the nightmare of the Icarion Insurrection. Order of Rediscovery of the Primarchs The following is a definitive list of the order in which the Primarchs were rediscovered by the Emperor of Mankind during the Great Crusade starting in 797.M30: *'''While rediscovered on Coaban during its compliance, Yucahu was already an established military commander in the space-faring Coalition; as such, the world where he was rediscovered is not the one where he grew, which is confidential information. '''Note: Much of the text here has been copied from the affiliate Warhammer 40,000 Wiki under the Fair Use doctrine and with the permission of Senior Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Category:Imperium Category:Legiones Astartes